Rainbow Dash's Coolest Adventure
by Bird6490
Summary: By hitting a strange cloud, Rainbow Dash gets sent to Gravity Falls and meets Dipper and Mabel. She also meets Stan, Zoos, and Wendy. Dipper and Mabel tell her about the mysteries they uncovered. This could be Rainbow's coolest adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A Pegasus in Gravity Falls

One day Rainbow Dash was flying through the sky clearing the clouds. Then she saw a yellow cloud. "Never seen a cloud like that before" she said to herself. Then Twilight flew up to her. "Rainbow, I don't think you should clear that cloud" Twilight said. But Rainbow Dash went through the cloud anyway and she disappeared! "Oh my gosh, what is happening to my friends?!" Twilight yelled. And she flew down to the library to make something that will help find Rainbow Dash.

When Rainbow Dash woke up she didn't know where she was. She looked around but there was no one in sight. "Hello? Is any pony here?" she asked but there was no response. Then two kids walked up to her. "Are you ok?" the boy asked. "I'm fine but where am I?" Rainbow asked. "You're in Gravity Falls. My name's Dipper and this is my sister Mabel" the boy said. "I'm Rainbow Dash" the Pegasus said. "Wanna check out where we stay and we'll introduce you to our friends and uncle" Mabel said. "Sure" Rainbow said. And they all went to the Mystery Shack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Introducing

They went inside and Stan was reading the newspaper. "There you guys are. Where have you been?" he asked. "We found this Pegasus Grunkle Stan. This is Rainbow Dash" said Dipper. "Okay then nice to meet you" Stan said shaking Rainbow's hoof. "Nice to meet you to" Rainbow said. Then Zoos walked up to them. "Dudes where did you find that Pegasus?!" he said amazed. "She was laying down outside and we found her" Mabel said. "I'm Zoos" Zoos said. "Name's Rainbow Dash" Dashie said. The kids and Rainbow went to the other room and Wendy was there. "Hey guys, what's with the Pegasus?" she asked. "This is Rainbow Dash" Mabel said. "Sup name's Wendy" Wendy said. "Nice to meet all of you" Rainbow said. Then the kids took Rainbow to their bedroom.

"This bedroom looks kind of small" Rainbow said. "I guess it is" said Dipper. Mabel opened her draw and showed Rainbow Dash all her sweaters. "Whoa! These sweaters are so cool!" Dashie said. "Thanks" Mabel said. "So do you guys live here in Gravity Falls?" Rainbow asked. "Not really. We're here for the summer" Dipper said. "Having a good time with your uncle?" Rainbow asked. "Yeah. And we uncovered mysteries here" Mabel said. "Mysteries? That sounds exciting" Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah. And we uncovered lots" Dipper said. "Really? Tell me about them" Dashie said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Mystery Stories

"Well the first one we uncovered was Mabel's new boyfriend" Dipper said. "What was mysterious about that?" asked Rainbow Dash. "At first I thought he was some sort of zombie but he turned out to be a bunch of gnomes" Dipper said. "Wow! That is mysterious!" Rainbow said. "And then we went on a monster hunt to find the Gravity Falls Gobblewonker. But it wasn't real, it was just an old man's invention" Mabel said. "Yeah and?" Rainbow said. "And one time there's this kid named Gideon and he had psychic powers" Dipper said. "Also one time when we went to a convient store with Wendy and her friends it was haunted by ghosts" Mabel said. "Those are awesome stories! I can't wait to tell my friends! That is if they ever find me" Rainbow said.

Just then a portal opened up and Twilight Sparkle appeared! "Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "That's right. I used my new invention to find you" Twilight said. "Anyway Twilight these are my new friends Dipper and Mabel" Rainbow Dash said. "Nice to meet you" Twilight said. "Same to you" Mabel said. "Just like everyone else I'll make something for you so you can see your friends again" Twilight said. "Cool! So I guess this is goodbye" Rainbow said. She hugged Dipper and Mabel. "We'll miss you Rainbow Dash. Have a good time back home" Mabel said. "I will, and same to you" Rainbow said. She and Twilight jumped through the portal and were back in Ponyville. "You should hear these mysteries they uncovered" Rainbow said. "They uncovered mysteries? That's cool!" Twilight said. Rainbow told her all about the gnomes, the convient store, the monster, and Gideon.


End file.
